Operation Bass Cliff
by Disgruntled Minion
Summary: AU: The plan was simple, make Sebastian notice him. It shouldn't be too hard, seeing as they worked together and Grell was famous. But Sebastian had a way of seeing right through him. Something Grell was determined to fix. Seb/Grell


**A/N**: This was requested by ILoveGagaAndMichael as a bday present. I think it's late though D8 I finished it early last week but had to let it sit for a bit. This was an interesting (but very fun) challenge for me as I've never read Seb/Grell fics and I honestly don't ship it. But nothing wrong with working outside of the familiar and supporting other pairings. That being said, I apologize now if the characters aren't exactly in character and I can only hope that everything sounds okay. I hope everyone enjoys it! ^^

**Warnings**: Language, smut, possible ooc

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

There were times when Grell wondered what the point of being famous was if the one person you wanted the most didn't even realize you existed. It was maddening and annoyingly frustrating to have the object of his affection pass by him several times a day without such much of glance in his direction. Especially when under normal circumstances, Grell couldn't leave the studio without being attacked by fans.

Such was the life of a famous movie star.

With a huff, Grell slouched lower in the corner booth and blew bubbles in the shake that rested on the table. Across the table, William threw him an annoyed look before a foot connected with his shin, making Grell sit up straight in his seat. "What the hell was that for?" He hissed and clutched his leg in pain.

"For acting childish," Will answered and adjusted his glasses. "Why I even let you drag me out here for our lunch break is beyond me. I was perfectly content to stay at the studio and eat lunch, where I wouldn't be threatened by crazed fans."

Grell rolled his eyes and leaned back against the seat again. "We're in disguise," he pointed out and tugged at his hoodie for reassurance. "And you have to admit that this is a nice restaurant. It's nice to get away from the studio every now and then."

Will shrugged as he sipped at his drink but Grell could see that the man was enjoying himself. They had been filming for hours this morning, taking new shots and reshooting several others in order to get the perfect scene. After that, it was nice to take a break and escape work, if only for a few hours. There was something to be said about enjoying the crisp spring air after being stuck inside all morning.

"But that's not the real reason he dragged us here," a voice said next to William. Grell turned to look at him and he quickly waved his hand, trying to keep the man from speaking. "He's chose this restaurant because a certain composer comes here as well."

"Undertaker!" Grell hissed and tossed a packet of sugar at the man. "You have no proof."

The Undertaker giggled and tilted his head to the side, looking almost like a puppy. "I think your actions speak for themselves. I can almost see the hearts floating around you and you can't stop looking over Will's shoulder where he's sitting."

"Don't look!" Grell yelled as Will turned around to look at the person The Undertaker was talking about. Several heads turned to look at them and Grell slouched lower in seat, his face slightly red. "Now he knows I was looking at him."

Will shook his head. "Doubtful. He didn't even look up and hasn't looked this way once. He seems to be working, if the headphones are any indication." He turned back around and fixed Grell with a curious gaze. "That's the person you've been crushing over? Sebastian Michaelis?"

Grell sniffed. "What if it is? He's damn attractive and single to boot. Why can't I have a crush on him?"

"Never said you couldn't have a crush on him," Will stated and paused as new drinks were set on the table before them along with some bread rolls. His stomach growled at the scent and he waited until their waiter left before speaking again. "I just assumed that when you said you had a crush on someone famous, that you were always talking about another actor. Not the composer for our movie."

Green eyes darted to the person of interest again. "He's composed the scores for several movies and has won a few awards for them too," Grell pointed out. "He's famous by his own rights."

Will nodded and tore off a piece of bread. "I never said he wasn't. His last score for the movie _Kuroshitsuji_ won several awards, especially overseas where the movie was produced. He's very well known in this business."

Grell hummed proudly. "He wrote the score for the very first movie I was in and I've been in love ever since."

The Undertaker giggled. "How quick you are to call your feelings love. How do you know your feelings aren't misplaced?" He asked and bit into a cracker. "So many times we think we've fallen in love with someone but those feelings turn out to be naught but ash in the wind."

"I think you've spent too many hours under the studio lights," Grell said flatly, looking less than amused. "I know that I love him. I have for several years but he doesn't seem to know that I exist. We've worked together on the same production several times and never once has he said anything to me. And it's not as though I'm some extra that is only needed for the background. I'm Grell Sutcliff, damn it."

William waved his hand, urging him to keep his voice down. "Not so loud you dolt. I'd like to make it back in one piece, thank you very much." He checked the restaurant to make sure no one heard Grell's loud exclamation before continuing again. "Have you done anything to let him know that you're interested in him?" He asked.

Grell blinked. "Like what?"

A soft sigh escaped Will's mouth. "Have you at least said 'hello' to the man?"

"Of course I have!" Grell stated. "But every time I see him, he's always busy or talking with the director. And by the time I finish a shoot, he's already gone. It's not as though he comes around the set every day."

The Undertaker giggled and leaned forward. "Then perhaps it's time you stepped up your game," he said, lips spreading into a wide smile. "Make him notice you. The Grell I know wouldn't stand to be ignored. Not by the person he wants most of all."

For a moment, Grell could only stare at the older man before a crazed smile of his own spread across his face. "You're right!" He said happily and jumped to his feet, his hood falling from his head. "I should just march right over there and tell him how I feel. Look him straight in the eye and say, I, Grell Sutcliff, like you."

Will sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. "Now you've done it," he muttered and signaled their waiter, asking for their meal to go.

Grell's face fell as he realized how quiet the restaurant was and he could feel several eyes on him. With a nervous smile, he yanked the hood back up in an attempt to cover his bright red hair but the damage was already done. Several girls screamed his name and he could feel William pulling at his arm, forcing him to sit down before they started taking pictures.

His eyes darted over to the table Sebastian sat at and Grell's heart sunk when he realized the man was already gone. The first attempt already failed before it could even get off the ground and Grell sighed forlornly. "After all that," he whined and let his head fall onto the table.

"All is not lost," The Undertaker said as Styrofoam containers were placed before them and money was quickly passed off to the waiter. He tugged Grell to his feet as they were ushered past the flashing cameras until they were outside once more. "We have several months until we're finished shooting. If you can't get him to notice you by then…well, I would have to say that it was never meant to happen."

Grell shook his head as they strolled away from the restaurant and back to the studio. "No, it was meant to happen. I will get Sebastian to notice me and we'll be happy together because of it." He puffed out his chest. "Operation Notice will be a success!" He crowed, pointedly ignoring Will as the man shook his head at him.

**.:|Operation Bass Cliff|:.**

_Attempt one: Operation Notice_

Grell adjusted his sunglasses as he watched Sebastian place his order at the coffee shop. He was incognito as he waited in line and he glanced around the shop once more, wondering why everyone was staring at him. Unconsciously, he reached up to scratch the wig that covered his red hair and made sure that it was still in place.

Seeing that it was, he turned his attention back to Sebastian who was patiently waiting for his coffee and muffin. The woman behind the counter set his muffin on the counter and Grell growled as she offered a flirty smile to Sebastian. He had nothing to worry about though, as Grell knew with one hundred percent accuracy, that Sebastian batted for their team and had no interest in females.

Years of following Sebastian insured that Grell was well informed about anything Sebastian. Such as his favorite animal (cats), his hobby (cooking), and his favorite sport (horseback riding). Grell even knew the names of Sebastian's cats and the place where he boarded his horse. That was how well Grell knew Sebastian.

And no, it wasn't stalking. Grell just happened to have friends in high places, very high places.

It was how Grell learned where Sebastian bought his coffee for the mornings that he had to come into work and was the reason why Grell was here. The coffee shop was off the beaten path and was a locally run café, but it still drew customers in and seemed to be doing well despite the obvious competition.

The moment Sebastian had his coffee, Grell planned on pouncing. He would ask Sebastian to walk with him to work and they would talk about the weather and job, along with other pointless things as they grew to know each other. It was a simple plan but that was the ingenious behind it and Grell mentally patted himself on the back for thinking of such a wonderful idea.

Now all he needed was for Sebastian to get his coffee and then Grell could spring into action. Of course, Sebastian wouldn't know who he was because Grell was incognito, but that was easily fixed. Once they were out of the shop, the wig would come off and Sebastian would finally see him. The only thing that would make things easier was if everyone stopped staring at him. Honestly, what was it with people today?

He grunted as the line shifted forward and he stumbled slightly as the person pushed him from behind. "Do you mind?" Grell snapped, as he turned around, annoyed that people couldn't wait thirty seconds before pushing in their rush to get coffee.

The person behind him instantly looked guilty and they held their hands up. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize my son was pushing so much." The man looked down at the child who was clutching his leg. "Apologize to the nice man," he prompted.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Blind Man," the boy chirped.

Grell's mouth dropped open, unable to believe the words that had left the child's mouth. Suddenly, all the looks that he had been receiving since he first walked into the café made sense and Grell felt his face heating up. They thought he was blind because he was wearing sunglasses inside and they couldn't take their eyes off him, wondering how he would handle himself once he reached the counter. People were cruel.

He stomped his foot in annoyance and frustration, and tugged the sunglasses off. "I'm not blind you stereotyping fool! I'm incognito!" He snapped.

The boy gazed up at him in awe before he started to bounce up and down on his feet. "Daddy look! It's Grell!"

"Oh fuck," Grell murmured and quickly shoved the sunglasses back on his face. "No I'm not. I'm just a blind guy who wants some coffee." The rest of his sentence was cut off as the child tugged at his hair, making the wig slide off his head and Grell could hear the volume rising in the coffee shop. A quick look at the front door showed that Sebastian was already leaving the shop, coffee in hand and once more dismissing Grell's existence.

"I hate Monday's," Grell muttered as notepads were shoved in his face and people called his name.

**.:|Operation Bass Cliff|:.**

_Attempt five: Operation Bus _

Grell grunted as the bus turned a corner too sharply and its rear wheel caught the curb, making it bounce and jarring all the people inside. A boy in the back yelled out 'curb check', making several riders laugh lowly and Grell rolled his eyes at the immaturity. Not that he wasn't thinking the same thing… He shook his head and focused on the person of interest.

Sebastian was sitting near the front of the bus, patiently waiting for his stop to come. Another thing Grell had learned during his time watching Sebastian was that the other male didn't bother driving in certain parts of the city if he could help it. Instead, he either walked or rode the bus depending on the distance.

Today was one of those times that Sebastian chose to take the bus and Grell was determined to talk to him today. Never mind the fact that Grell hated the buses because they were always crowded and filled with rude people, but for Sebastian, Grell would make an exception. Thankfully, it wasn't summer, as the heat would make it unbearable.

The bus came to a stop and Grell shifted forward with the crowd. His plan was to either sit next to Sebastian and start up a conversation or get a seat behind the man and talk that way. It would take some maneuvering but it could be done and already Grell was closer to Sebastian than before. He didn't know where the man was getting off though and Grell figured he could use that as a last ditch attempt to talk with Sebastian.

They could get off together and a chance to talk after that would present itself without a problem. Grell was determined to make this work after the first failed attempt and nothing would stop him.

The bus turned another corner and Grell swayed with the vehicle, moving with it so he wouldn't crash into someone. It was always better to remain loose and flexible than to stand stiff and unmoving. The vehicle finished the turn and Grell straightened up as the bus stopped to pick up a few more people.

He used the chance to push forward some more, making sure to keep Sebastian in sight. There was no way in hell that Grell was going to let Sebastian slip away from him again. The bus lurched forward again and Grell scrambled to grab one of the handles that dangled from the ceiling. Once secure, he fished out his phone and sent a quick message to The Undertaker.

'_Operation Bus is underway!'_

Grell smirked as the message was sent and he looked back at Sebastian, pleased to see that the man was there. He wasn't sure where Sebastian was headed but they were still in an area familiar to Grell so he could at least find his way back if needed. His phone vibrated and Grell sighed as he looked at the message.

'_What kind of name is 'Operation Bus'? Your plan is doomed to fail because it lacks a good name. Doomed I say!'_

The smirk on Grell's face fell and he quickly typed back an answer. '_It's a good name! I'm on a bus, hunting down my prey. Hence, the name. Operation Bus. I don't see you coming up with any witty names, or helping me for that matter. :P_'

He grunted as the bus lurched forward and Grell's head shot up. When had the bus stopped to begin with? His eyes darted to the spot where Sebastian was sitting and let out a relieved sigh when he realized the man was still there; Grell could recognize the man anywhere. And even better, the seat behind Sebastian was empty.

Grell pushed forward again, ignoring the fact that the bus was moving and made his way to the vacant seat before sitting down. He smoothed back his hair and leaned forward slightly, resting his arms on the back of the seat. "Finally made it to a seat," he said, giving a long sigh for show. "It's never fun when the bus gets this crowded."

"I agree," the man answered, turning his head slightly. "But it beats gas prices right now and I'm trying to save every bit that I can."

Grell nodded, excited that Sebastian was finally talking to him. "I know exactly what you mean. I still have to drive to work but I try to take the bus when I can. Maybe we should start carpooling together on the days you come to the studio. I can pick you up." He inched forward until he could see Sebastian's face and he felt his smile drop. "You're not Sebastian!" He exclaimed, disappointment filling his chest.

The man's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "No, I'm afraid not. I'm assuming your Sebastian was the man who was sitting here early. He got off at the last stop."

A low grumble left Grell's mouth, followed by a long stream of curses and he pointedly ignored the vibrating phone in his pocket. He would never live this down and the last person he wanted to talk to was The Undertaker. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you like this. I just thought you were someone else."

"I guess this means that carpool is out of the question?" The man asked with a small sigh.

Despite the situation, Grell laughed lightly. "I'm afraid so," he said and stood up as the bus slowed down. "If you'll excuse me, I have someone to hunt down."

The bus came to a stop and Grell jogged down the steps before digging out his phone again. His eyebrow twitched at the words that waited for him on screen and he silently cursed The Undertaker. This was his entire fault.

'_If you really want my help, with making Sebastian notice you and coming up with a crafty name for your operation, you know where to find me. I can't offer you help if you don't ask for it first. :3'_

"Bastard," Grell grumbled and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He could do this and he would do it by himself.

**.:|Operation Bass Cliff|:.**

_Attempt twelve: Operation Glomp _

Grell pressed further into the wall, hoping to hide himself from the person walking down the hall. He was getting desperate and after so many failed attempts at being sneaky, Grell decided that it was time to forgo subtle. Now was the time for action and proper offense. No more of this defense stuff, it wasn't working.

With that thought in mind, Grell had put his next plan into action. A few minutes ago, he paged Sebastian to the office in an attempt to lure the man to his place of hiding. Now, Grell could hear the soft steps of footsteps coming his way and Grell wiggled slightly. He was going to pounce Sebastian, literally. Nothing was going to stop him.

The footsteps grew louder and Grell could feel his heart racing in anticipation. All Sebastian needed to do was round the corner and then Grell could jump out and tackle the man to the ground. That would make Sebastian notice him, without a doubt.

"Just a little more," he muttered to himself before a shadow came into view. "Gotcha!" He shouted and jumped forward, his arms grabbing Sebastian and pulling him close.

"You're really that desperate?" An amused voice asked and Grell backpedaled from The Undertaker, his eyes wide.

"Undertaker!" He gasped and jabbed a finger at the man. "What are you doing here?"

The Undertaker clicked his tongue. "You really are that desperate," he stated, his voice filled with humor.

Grell huffed. "I am not," he exclaimed and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "I was just back here practice my lines in the privacy of the hallways when I heard footsteps and I decided to practice for…any future horror movies that I might be in. Yeah, that's it!"

"You can't lie to save your life," The Undertaker said with a smirk and dusted off the invisible dust on his jacket. "Come now, Grell. What attempt are you up to now?"

Grell mumbled a number and cursed when the older male prompted him to speak up. "I said twelve. Maybe. I actually lost count a couple times, so it might be higher. I don't know." His shoulders slumped. "I tried everything. I went incognito several times, followed him twice on the bus, and even hung out at the same store he shops at. Nothing! It's like the man has Grell-proof glasses on that allows him to see straight through me."

"And?" The Undertaker prompted gently, almost innocently but the smile on his face was anything but innocent.

"And yes I was that desperate," Grell practically wailed. "I want my Bassy, I want him to notice me. What's fame if you can't get the one person you want to notice you?"

"Bassy?" The Undertaker questioned.

Grell nodded. "That would be my pet name for him once we were together. Either that or Sebby. Because every good couple has pet names for each other." He sniffed. "But that will never happen if he keeps see through me."

The Undertaker patted Grell absently on the head. "Calm yourself, Grell. Let's go get something to eat and we'll talk about this. Seems as though you need some help even though you refuse to admit it."

They walked outside and Grell huffed, adjusting his glasses. "Maybe I do need help, but I don't have time for a snack. I have a shoot coming up in an hour and I need to get ready." He glanced at the nearby studio where he would be performing shortly. "But I can't wait any longer, it's killing me and we're almost out of time."

The Undertaker smiled and tilted his head back to look up at the blue sky. "Then I suggest we get together tonight and start planning. Operation Bass Cliff is a go."

**.:|Operation Bass Cliff|:.**

Operation Bass Cliff, a play on words that seemed to amuse The Undertaker to no end, was set to go into the effect the very next morning. Sebastian was scheduled to be at the shoot so he could watch the start of the action scene and start planning the piece for the scene. As per the script, Grell wasn't in the shoot until later and would have plenty of time to talk with Sebastian.

Simple, The Undertaker had stated before going home for the night, leaving Grell to wonder if this plan would work or not.

"Simple," Grell drawled sarcastically as he reclined in his chair with a scowl on his face. "Bass cliff, you know, for Bassy and Sutcliff," he mimicked, trying to pitch his voice to match The Undertaker's tone.

His eyes darted over to Sebastian, who watched the scene before him intently. The man's gaze never once left the fight between The Undertaker and the villain he was fighting, and Sebastian's hand jotted down notes on a pad of paper that rested on his lap. Grell sighed and rubbed at his eyes. At this rate Sebastian would never notice him if he was too focused on work.

"Bass Cliff," Grell muttered and his voice rose slightly in annoyance. "What the hell is a bass cliff?"

"It's called a bass clef, and it's a musical note," Sebastian said next to him and Grell jumped in surprise. "They're used at the start of a musical piece, depending on the style of music."

Grell cocked his head. "I thought that was a treble clef," he said.

Sebastian shook his head and finally turned to look at Grell. "Treble clefs are used more often and are known more but the bass clef is still used." He hummed slightly. "I didn't realize you were interested in music, Mr. Sutcliff."

"Call me Grell, please. Mr. Sutcliff makes me feel so old and feels professional. We're all friends here," Grell said happily and turned in his seat to look at Sebastian before holding out his hand.

"Aren't handshakes professional?" Sebastian asked, his eyebrow rose slightly at the extended hand.

A twinge of disappointment raced through Grell's chest at the words and his hand lowered a little. "I guess they are," he said lowly and then jumped as Sebastian grabbed his hand before it could lower even more.

"I was just messing with you," Sebastian said and a small smile slipped across his face. "Call me Sebastian, please," he finished as his hand slipped away.

"I can do that," Grell answered, barely holding back from grabbing Sebastian's hand again. It was soft and he wanted to feel that gentle touch again, hoping to imprint the feeling to memory. Who knew when Sebastian would notice him again.

Sebastian chuckled lowly and closed his notebook now that the fight scene was over. "If you'll excuse me, I should get back to work," he said and stood up, brushing a few eraser shavings from his pants. "It was nice to meet you, Grell."

Grell lunged forward without thought as Sebastian started to walk away, forgetting the armrest in his haste to keep Sebastian around for just a minute longer. He squawked as the chair started to tip over and Grell's arms shot forward, grabbing Sebastian in an attempt to keep himself from crashing to the ground.

In the end, his attempts only made the chair topple over faster, sending both him and Sebastian to the floor. To add insult to injury, the tall chair tipped over as well, landing on Grell with a loud clatter that muffled the embarrassed moan that left Grell's mouth. "Ow," he said finally and refused to look up.

"I think I reserve the right to say that," Sebastian said, but his voice sounded more amused than anything. "Seeing as I'm the one who took the brunt of the fall."

Grell lifted his head and grinned widely. "You're like my knight in shining armor!" He said happily, ignoring the chair that still rested on his back and the people that were watching them. "Should I give my fair knight a kiss?"

Sebastian chuckled and pushed Grell away slowly. "I'm afraid I don't kiss on the first meeting."

"What about a second one?" Grell asked quickly as he kicked the chair away and helped Sebastian to his feet. "Dinner and a movie tomorrow night, my treat? And then maybe coffee?"

Crimson eyes blinked at him and Grell could feel his cheeks heating up slightly. "That sounds a little more than a second meeting," Sebastian stated and looked at him curiously. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Grell hummed. "Maybe? But only if you promise to tell me more about these bass clefs. I seem to be quite fond of them all of a sudden," he said with a small laugh. Now he understood The Undertaker's amusement with the word and meaning, and if this worked, Grell would never live this down.

"Meet me at Faust tomorrow night at seven and I'll tell you all about bass clefs," Sebastian answered and gave a small wave before walking away.

"It's a date!" Grell called out as Sebastian walked away, barely keeping the smile off his face. He felt The Undertaker slide up next to him and Grell bumped his shoulder lightly. "I get it now. Bass Cliff for Sebastian and I, and bass clef for the music notes that Sebastian adores so much. How very clever of you, Undertaker."

The Undertaker beamed and looked pleased with himself. "I told you that all it takes is a good name for your operation and everything will work out. Now, they need you back in make-up and after the commotion that you made earlier, I would advise you not to drag your feet, Mr. Sutcliff."

Grell shoved The Undertaker's shoulder and stuck out his tongue but even The Undertaker's humor filled tone couldn't bring Grell down from his current high. Not only had Sebastian noticed him but they also had a date tomorrow. Unbidden, a wide smile crept across Grell's face and he couldn't help but toss his arms around the man. "I have a date tomorrow with Sebastian Michaelis!" He said happily and pulled the man into a hug.

"And if you two go steady, the press will already have a special name to call you," The Undertaker stated with a grin. "They'll affectionately dub you Bass Cliff. Isn't that cute?"

"Shut up!" Grell shouted, wanting nothing more than to strangle the man. The Undertaker was never going to let him live this one down.

**.:|Operation Bass Cliff|:.**

A loud groan left Grell's mouth as Sebastian pushed him up against the wall, the pictures rattling slightly. Their mouths pressed together in a hot kiss that had arousal racing through Grell's body as he arched into Sebastian, letting him feel just how excited he was. Days had bled into weeks, and weeks into months, until finally; finally, they were at this stage.

Despite their second meeting, aka, the first date, Grell never got his kiss that night. Or the following date, or even the one after that. It wasn't until the fifth date that Sebastian finally kissed him good nights and it made Grell realize that Sebastian didn't fool around when it came to his relationships. The other man wasn't one for rushing things, especially when it had the chance to effect his career.

So they took things slow; a kiss here, a touch there, all of it building up until they were at this point right now. And Grell found that he didn't regret a single moment of it. After all the years of watching Sebastian from afar and trying to get his attention, Grell now had it, and he would be damned if he let it go.

Not only that, but he didn't want a relationship with Sebastian that was based on nothing but sex. Something like that only promised to fizzle out and die with time. No, Grell wanted something that would last longer, something they could both enjoy for years to come. Because a relationship wasn't based just on that but also time spent together, whether it was doing something fun or even arguing with each other. They were all facets of a relationship and Grell wanted it all.

He was honestly a romantic at heart. And it probably didn't help that he had acted in romance movies where love ended up winning and conquering at the end of the day. Why wouldn't he want anything less for his own relationship?

"Bedroom," Grell gasped as Sebastian's lips attacked his neck. He would have bruises there come morning but they were easy to cover up if the director decided to throw a fit. Not that Grell wanted them covered up, but he happened to like his job and didn't want to lose it just because he didn't want to cover up a few hickeys for a couple hours.

Not as though their relationship was exactly a secret, no thanks to The Undertaker. Two months after they started dating, the man had let it slip to the papers and coined the name 'Bass Cliff' as promised. Sebastian had been less than amused though and demanded part of the check as compensation, claiming that if the man was going to profit from their relationship, then he wanted part of the profit.

Grell had called them both ridiculous and simply bought a copy of each tabloid that had pictures of them, claiming that they were memories.

Not as though Grell needed those blurry images of him and Sebastian when he had the real thing pressed up against him, licking and sucking at any available patch of skin with the desperation of a starving man. "Nng, Sebastian," Grell moaned and pushed at the man's head, trying to get his attention. Their first time would not be against a wall. That wasn't romantic at all! "Bedroom," he repeated, tugging lightly at black locks.

Sebastian grunted slightly before backing away and Grell could see hazy red eyes flickering over the marks on his skin. A hint of pride filled Sebastian's eyes before Grell tugged him towards the bedroom, shedding their clothes along the way. It would be a mess to clean up in the morning but that was later and this was now.

They tumbled onto the bed half-dressed and Sebastian's mouth was once again on his skin. Sebastian's tongue trailed over the new patches of skin that were available and Grell trembled on the bed, subtly pushing Sebastian's head down to the place where he was aching the most. His hips bucked up in a silent plea and Grell groaned loudly as Sebastian's hand rubbed his length through his boxers.

"Yes, there," Grell hissed, rocking his hips to get more friction. "Sebastian, please."

"Patience," Sebastian murmured and slowly eased the stained boxers down Grell's legs. "You'll ruin the fun if you hurry."

Grell watched the older male with lazy eyes. "I've been patient for a long time, Sebastian," he answered. "I can't help it that I want you."

Sebastian's eyes flickered up to look at him before lowering again. "Patience is a virtue," he murmured and lowered his head onto Grell's length before the man could answer.

Grell's hands shot forward and laced through Sebastian's hair, tugging at the strands at the feel of Sebastian's hot, wet mouth surrounding his cock. This was familiar still, it was nothing new but the feelings that it brought with it never changed. "Oh fuck," he moaned and thrust lightly into Sebastian's mouth before his hips were held down.

A tongue pressed into the slit, teasing him even more and Grell's head tipped back in pleasure. A slick finger brushed over his entrance and Grell's eyes shot open, wondering where Sebastian had gotten the lube but then dismissed the thought. Did it honestly matter? The finger teased him again and Grell had his answer, no, not really.

"Don't stop," he murmured and felt Sebastian's finger press in, smearing lube in an attempt to make things easier once they moved onto the main act. The lone finger didn't hurt but it felt weird and Grell squirmed on the bed, waiting for Sebastian to add another finger. He hissed when the second finger was added, feeling the stretch now but Sebastian's mouth helped to keep the pain away and Grell found himself focusing on that instead of the fingers that thrust lightly into him.

A third finger was added and Grell winced at the feeling as Sebastian continued to stretch him further. Soft hums left Sebastian's mouth, the vibrations traveling down Grell's cock and helping take his mind away from the feeling of being stretched. His fingers tightened in Sebastian's hair, asking for more as words seemed to fail him.

Grell whined as Sebastian's mouth slipped off his cock with a quiet pop and the older male removed his fingers. They were wiped on the sheets, the action earning a faint noise of protest from Grell until Sebastian slipped his boxers off, effectively quieting Grell's complaints. He licked his lips and waited patiently for Sebastian.

The bottle of lube was grabbed, along with a condom and Grell watched with hazy eyes as Sebastian rolled the condom on his cock before covering his length with a liberal amount of lube. He moved up Grell's body and Grell pulled the man down for a passionate kiss, their tongues brushing against each other in a sensual dance that only helped to spark the arousal in Grell's body.

"Sebastian," he whispered and felt the hard cock brush against his stretched entrance. His fingers ran through dark locks, rubbing against Sebastian's scalp as they took a chance to slow down for the first time since coming back to Grell's apartment. They kissed again, slow and tender as Sebastian pushed in and Grell's hands clutched at Sebastian's shoulders as his body stretched to accommodate the thick length.

They didn't separate until Sebastian was all the way in and Grell felt Sebastian's lips moving lightly over his cheeks, licking away a few stray tears that had leaked from his eyes. Sebastian didn't move though, waiting for Grell's word first and Grell reached up to cup Sebastian's face. Their eyes met and Grell could see the affection and emotion in Sebastian's dark red eyes.

It seemed like Grell had waited an eternity to see those eyes look at him that way and now here they were, gazing down at him and no one else. Sebastian cared for him, gave his heart to Grell; only to Grell.

"Move," Grell said softly, rolling his hips down to urge Sebastian to start moving. He wanted to feel a deeper connection with the man he had fallen in love with all those years ago, wanted to hear his name falling from Sebastian's lips, and wanted to see the raw passion in those beautiful eyes.

Sebastian nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Grell's lips "I'll make sure you feel nothing but pleasure," he purred when they broke apart before pulling his hips back and snapping them forward again.

The action made Grell toss his head back in pleasure and his nails bit into Sebastian's skin as the man started a steady pace that left Grell breathless as he clung tightly to Sebastian. This was nothing like Grell had imagined in his deepest dreams. Sebastian was in him and pressed against him until it felt like the man was surrounding him in burning embrace that threatened to consume him. And Grell was willing to let such a thing happen.

He yelled as Sebastian shifted his hips and started to thrust at a new angle that had him brushing over his prostate with each pass. Without prompting, Sebastian continued to thrust at the new angle, making sure to brush against that one spot that made Grell moan with pleasure.

Green eyes closed as Grell rocked against Sebastian, meeting him thrust for thrust and increasing the pleasure until his mind and body was numb with it. Soft pants escaped their mouths and fanned against their faces until Grell tugged Sebastian down again for another kiss. It was too soon still to say those three words to Sebastian, even though Grell already knew how he felt.

But he would hold them close to his heart until Sebastian could say them as well. The feelings were there, Grell could see them in Sebastian's eyes but the man wouldn't say them until he was sure of his feelings and Grell could respect that. He was content to wait just a little longer to hear them.

"Close," Grell panted as they broke apart and he tilted his head back as Sebastian started to nip at his neck, creating a whole new set of marks for everyone to see. He cried out as Sebastian's hand snaked down to grasp his throbbing erection and started to stroke him in time with his trusts. It was sloppy as they were both close and already, Sebastian's thrusts were becoming more erratic.

"Don't hold back," Sebastian murmured next to Grell's ear and sucked lightly on his earlobe, knowing that man was sensitive there. He was rewarded with a loud, throaty cry as Grell's back arched and his chest pressed against Sebastian's.

It was too much all at once and once Sebastian found his ear, there was nothing holding Grell back as he came hard, white filling his vision for a moment. Hot come splattered against their chests and Grell's hips jerked wildly as he rode out his orgasm, uncertain if he should meet Sebastian's thrusts or continue bucking into Sebastian's hand.

He panted heavily and weakly clung to Sebastian as the other man continued to thrust as Sebastian worked towards his own orgasm. Grell clenched around Sebastian, despite feeling exhausted and he smirked as he felt Sebastian shudder over him. The older man thrust a few more times before his fingers tightened around Grell's hips as he came with a silent cry.

Sebastian's hips jerked and Grell watched as crimson eyes slipped shut, Sebastian's face twisting into ecstasy. The word beautiful came to mind and Grell committed the sight to memory before Sebastian carefully pulled out. The condom was discarded and Sebastian sunk onto the bed next to him, holding open his arms for Grell to come closer.

"You're sweaty," Grell teased lightly but didn't resist the offer. He pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian's chest, feeling his heart still racing against his ribs.

Sebastian chuckled. "So are you. But I suppose we could always take a shower together, although I'm not sure if we'll come out any cleaner," he said, humor lacing his voice.

Grell shook his head and lightly pushed on Sebastian's shoulder. "My ass is already going to be sore after this. I don't think it's up for a second round just yet." He yawned and pressed closer to Sebastian, resting his head against the man's chest. "But that doesn't mean I'm against other things that we can do in the shower," he stated lowly, sleep tugging at his mind.

"We'll see," Sebastian answered and shifted on the bed so he could pull the tangled sheet up and over their bodies before the chill in the room settled in. "For now, I say we sleep and enjoy whatever happens when we wake up."

"I like the sound of that," Grell murmured, voice thick with sleep. He tilted his head up and drew Sebastian in for a tender kiss. It had taken a while and several failed attempts to get to this point, but Grell wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Who knew that all it would take to get Sebastian's attention was the simple mention of a musical note that in the end, wasn't really a musical note?

And Grell had to chuckle at that as he drifted off to sleep in Sebastian's arms once more.


End file.
